Face the Music and Dance
by Cahaya Sidur
Summary: Modern AU. Layla met Helia when she was 8 years old at Dance Academy. Not long after they first meet, they become close friends. This story follows the progress of their friendship and how they got over any sort of obstacles along the way. NOT Layla/Helia, only friendship
1. Chapter 1: Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Something that just came to me when I was watching the beginning of 'Black Swan'. Helia and Layla aren't as prominently shown talking together so much, considering that Helia is Flora's boyfriend and Layla is Flora's best friend...basically, this is a modern AU where Layla and Helia meet when they were younger in Dance Academy. Gonna go through the years, from 8-18 through the whole story, hope you like. Title is inspired by the song title 'Let's Face the Music and Dance' by Nat King Cole.<strong>

* * *

><p>8-years-old:<p>

Layla grunted as she smashed into someone. She apologised profusely and hurried onwards. No one seemed to notice, all rushing elsewhere, with either bags or cups of coffee in their hands.

Once more, she crashed straight into someone.

Groaning, she rubbed her head, and looked up. A boy, around her age, rubbed his head slightly as he winced. He stood up, gathering his things, and then offered Layla a hand. Layla accepted it, smiling a bit as he apologised.

He had tumbling dark blue hair, and large aquamarine eyes.

"Sorry, I seem to be crashing into everyone today."

"Well, that makes the two of us." Layla giggled.

Both of them dusted themselves off. "Anyway, I'm Helia. Helia Aiden."

"Layla. Layla Andros."

Helia smiled at Layla, who grinned nervously back. "So, who's your teacher?"

Layla knew what he meant, of course. Teachers meant the dance teachers that taught the majority of the classes. She checked her schedule. "Professor Julian."

"Me too." Helia smiled.

Layla looked up as the bell rang. "Um…see you later?" She asked hopefully.

Helia nodded as he turned to head to the male dormitories.

* * *

><p>Layla rushed to class, thankful that this was only the first day. The bell screeched shrilly right as she stepped inside the dance room. Almost everyone is already there and starting to stretch.<p>

Layla hurried to sit down, finding an empty space next to the boy…Helia?

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hi." Helia looked up from where he had been stretching his toes. "Layla, right?"

She nodded as she sat down, ready to stretch as well. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not really." Helia noted.

Professor Julian comes in at that moment. "Ah, good morning, class." All of them straighten and sit down, automatically turning to him. "As you all know, this is your first year here at Dance Academy. We have several rules that I will go over with you now."

As the rules were stated, some students took out notebooks to scribble them down.

Layla didn't bother to, and neither did Helia, who merely studied the Professor intently.

"Now," Professor Julian declared with a flourish of his hands, "we shall begin." The class started off simply, with them having to do simple moves. Some students complained at the dullness of it, but shut up when Professor Julian offers to teach them a routine. A simple one, but a routine.

The students chattered excitedly, especially when Professor Julian orders them to get into pairs.

Layla looked around. She didn't know anyone here, except for Helia. She turned to the boy. "Be my partner?"

Helia nodded, smiling.

The routine was simple, but it was fast.

After having an hour or so to work on it, they were told to head to their next class and to present it next lesson.

Agreeing, all of the students headed out, but Layla trailed behind, needing to ask the teacher a question about the routine.

"Professor Julian?"

The Professor looked up, smile not faltering. "Yes?"

"About one of the last moves, you said we had to do this." Layla demonstrated the move Professor Julian had showed them.

Julian nodded. "Yes."

"However," Layla continued. "I think that it will look better like this." She demonstrated once again. "This is much more simpler and more commonly known, yet it carries a flair to it, and it's much safer to do compared to the other move."

Julian considered it. "That is a good point, yes. Ms…Andros, was it?" Layla nodded. "Well, if you would like to incorporate it into your dance, then you would do well to do so."

Layla smiled, nodding and turning to leave.

She almost bumped into Helia on her way out.

"Helia."

Helia smiled nervously. "You have Maths next too, right?"

Layla checked her timetable. "Yep. C'mon, let's go."

As they walked, the silence was visible, but it was a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>Layla plopped into the seat that Helia offered her for dinner. "Hey." This had become routine over the past few weeks. They would see each other during lessons. If asked to partner up, they would choose each other. Both were slowly becoming friends, but not close friends yet.<p>

And Layla was too preoccupied to think about it.

"What's wrong?" Helia asked quietly.

"_Homework_."

Helia laughed at her expression.

Homework was stupid. It was a method of torture designed for kids.

So what if she didn't know what was 12 times 3 divided by 9 without a calculator? It wasn't her fault…was it?

"For what?" Helia's words broke up her internal monologue.

"Maths."

Helia laughed again.

"It's not _funny_." Layla grumped. "And I still have the 300 word essay I need to hand in to Mr. Darius before he murders me in my sleep."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration."

"No, it's not."

Helia smiled. "Well, I can help you with it."

Layla snapped her head around him so fast it was a wonder that she didn't break her neck. "You will?"

"Course I will." Helia smiled, with Layla hesitantly returning the smile. "After all, can't have you suffering now, can I?"


	2. Chapter 1: Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so this is the second part of Chapter 1. Read the AN on Chapter 1 if you want to know why I split it up - but, on a happier note, chapter 2 part 1 and 2 is out.<strong>

* * *

><p>Part II:<p>

Layla plopped next to Helia at dinner a few months into the term. Her frown concerned him, and Helia put down his spoon. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Layla waved aside distractedly.

"Don't lie." Helia said quietly. "Don't tell me it's homework again?"

Layla's lips slid into a faint smile before it dropped again. "No."

"Then?"

Layla heaved a sigh. "Christmas."

"What about it?" Helia asked, picking his spoon up again but still listening intently. "And?"

"My parents are away, and they want me to stay at the Academy for Christmas Break."

Helia remained silent as he mulled this over. "And?"

"And?" Layla asked incredulously. "I don't know _anyone_ around here."

"Not true."

Layla sighed. "I don't know anyone well-enough. And everyone I know is going back home for Christmas."

Helia turned to her. "Then I'll stay for Christmas Break."

Layla's head shot up. "What about your family?"

Helia waved it off. "My aunt'll understand."

Layla decided not to push, judging from how little Helia gave out about his personal life. "Are you sure?"

"Of course."

Layla sighed. "Well, if you think so."

"Of course I think so. You're my friend."

* * *

><p>Layla blinked as she awoke. "Merry Christmas!" Helia laughed at the surprised look on his friend's face. "Good morning."<p>

"Helia! What're you doing here?"

"We're not restricted to our own dorms, especially since everyone else in our year has left."

"Well, then, good morning." Layla yawned. She stretched slightly, before turning back to Helia. "What has you so hyper today?"

"It's Christmas." Helia pointed out, as if that explained it.

Layla frowned. "I was abandoned at the Academy for Christmas."

Helia sighed. "You're such a pessimistic."

Layla sighed. "Sorry, just grumpy."

Helia shook his head, before offering Layla a parcel wrapped in paper. "Here."

"What's this?" Layla examined it carefully.

"Present."

Layla looked up. "What for?"

Helia shrugged. "For being my friend?"

Layla hesitated for a moment, wondering how many friends he had previously had. Opening the parcel, her eyes widened. A delicate bracelet rested within the box, made from silver and decorated with varying shades of blue beads. "It's beautiful." she breathed.

"So, you like it?" Helia asked, nearly cautiously.

"I _love_ it!" Layla flung herself at him.

She paused, eyes wide. "I didn't get you a present."

Helia shrugged. "It's ok."

"No, it's not." She batted him with her pillow gently. "I need to give you a present."

She ducked down to her bedside table and rummaged through it. She finally emerged, with a string-necklace with a piece of jade attached to the middle. "Here. Merry Christmas."

Helia laughed. "What is it?"

"Jade." Layla said. "My parents for it from China. It's supposed to bring good luck."

Helia smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem." Layla smiled.

Helia looked up from where he had been admiring the jade. "Layla?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for being my friend."

"You too."

* * *

><p>Layla sighed as she looked at her report card in her room. She was to return home for the Summer Holidays. Dragging her luggage down to the first floor, she moved to the common room, which was mostly empty. Everyone had already left earlier in the year.<p>

"Hey." Helia's voice interrupted her thoughts.

She looked up. "Hey." She smiled. "You leaving as well?"

Helia shifted uncomfortably, struggling with his own luggage. "My aunt wanted me back for the Holidays, especially since I stayed here during Winter Break."

Layla nodded. She waved her report card. "Have you got it?"

Helia nodded, handing his over to her as Layla handed hers over to him. She gaped at the scores. Apart from History, which he had gotten a B- on (_she had gotten a C_!), he had gotten As for almost _everything_.

"Wow, you're good."

Helia smiled, modest. His next words were quiet. "If you want to, I can tutor you next year."

Layla gaped at him. "Really?"

"Course."

"Then YES. I NEED THE HELP!" Helia laughed at Layla's dramatic tone. She flung her hand onto her forehead, the bracelet that Helia had given her for Christmas jangling on her slim wrist. Layla knew for a fact that Helia was wearing the jade around his neck right now.

Layla turned up as she saw her parents approaching, and stood up, dragging her luggage with her. "Well, I gotta go."

"See you next year?"

Layla turned, smiling brightly. "You can bet your life on it."


	3. Chapter 2: Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And first part of chapter 2! Thanks to Guest, Guest and Alex winx club for reviewing!<strong>

* * *

><p>Layla sighed, looking at her parents as they stared at the Academy, before leading them inside. A cheerful voice caught her attention. "Layla!"<p>

She turned, catching sight of Helia's face. His eyes were bright, hair slightly longer than before. She beamed at him, with him grinning back. He paused at her parents, before seeming to adjust himself. "Um, hi, Mr. and Mrs. Andros." Layla's parents nodded at him, before turning away. Layla smiled apologetically at Helia, but he shrugged it off, grinning. "Um, so you want me to help you get back? You missed orientation for this year, so I can fill you in."

"That would be great." Layla smiled. "Um, so see you guys during Christmas Break?"

Her parents nodded stiffly, eyeing Helia with disdain.

Layla rolled her eyes at Helia, smiling at him trying not to laugh. "Let's go then."

Helia helped Layla with one of her two bags, allowing her to move quickly. "See ya!"

They walked into the building, before heading over to her room, Helia going over the rules with her. "So I checked your timetable, we have the same classes." Helia continued to rattle on. "Anyway, how was Summer Holiday?"

"Great!" Layla sighed happily. "I hung out with my friends and some of the guy, though they are _so_ immature. We managed to do some shopping with Stella leading us, she's the blonde that I told you about…"

And that was how the conversation went.

Whenever each of them started speaking, the other listened intently. Helia rarely spoke so much, but considering they hadn't seen each other in two months and had only exchanged two calls, she didn't blame him. In fact, she felt slightly guilty. It was only when they met again did Layla realise how much she missed Helia.

Sure, the girls and the boys were good friends with her, but they could be a little…overbearing at times.

Especially Stella.

_Not_ that she would ever tell her that.

* * *

><p>The classes were sorted, and timetables given out. Layla immediately sprinted over to the boys' dormitory, where Helia was scanning his timetable. He looked up with a bright grin, and beckoned her to him eagerly. They held out their timetables, and compared teachers.<p>

_Yes!_ Layla thought inwardly, looking at the different classes. They all were the same.

"We're in the same classes." Helia beamed at her, and she returned it.

At least there was _someone_ she knew well in all her classes.

"C'mon, let's go down to dinner." Layla picked up her timetable, and linked arms with Helia, dragging him out of the dormitories. "I'm _starving_."

* * *

><p>"So, how has life been?" Layla asked Helia.<p>

Helia smiled. "Good, to be honest. My aunt still wants me to get good grades, but other than that, fine."

Layla tilted her head. "I didn't know you lived with your aunt."

The boy dipped his head down slightly. "My parents died in a car crash a few years before."

"I'm so sorry!" Layla gasped, hands flying to her mouth. Although her parents annoyed her, she wouldn't want them to _die_ in a _car crash_.

"It's fine." Helia said nonchalantly, but Layla could detect underlying sadness. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened for a few seconds, before eventually relaxing and hesitantly wrapping his arms around her. They remained silent for a while, simply soaking up the things not mentioned.

They eventually broke away, Layla blushing slightly. "Are you okay?"

Helia nodded. "Fine." A faint smile adorned his face.

* * *

><p>The next time they managed to have a conversation without having any sort of homework involved was near Christmas break. They had exams a few days later, and had studied, until both had given up on it.<p>

"God, I wish Flora was here." The words came out of Layla's mouth before she even registered them.

"Who's Flora?" Helia asked, looking curious. As far as he knew, Layla had never put a name to her friends.

Layla sat up. "Oh, she's my best friend."

"And she's good at studying?"

"Sort of. She's really smart about plants and stuff. Wants to become a bot-boty-thing when she grows up."

Helia's eyes danced with amusement. "Botanist?"

"Yeah, that's it." Layla smiled.

"What about your other friends?" Helia's voice sounded wistful.

Layla smiled wider, thinking about her other friends. "Well, there's Bloom, she's wonderful. Stella usually drags us away to go on shopping sprees. Musa's really good at music stuff. The boys are good at 'wrestling' and stuff." She used air quotes, making Helia laugh.

"What about you?" she found herself asking.

Helia let out a sad smile. "I don't…I don't have any."

Layla froze. "You _don't_?"

"Well, except for you." Helia made up quickly, misinterpreting what she was stunned at.

"Helia," Layla's eyes were gentle. "You mean, you don't have any friends, besides me?"

Helia shrugged. "Not really. My aunt lives in a place where there's not a lot of children. And they don't exactly like me."

"But," Layla frowned. "That's…wrong."

Helia drew back slightly, eyes hurt. "Wrong?"

"No!" Layla quickly amended. "I mean, you should have friends. You're a good guy." She smiled bashfully. "People just need to learn to see that."

Helia offered a shy smile in return, before ducking his head down. He smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey," Layla smiled wider. "What're friends for?"


	4. Chapter 2: Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here's chapter 2 part II!<strong>

* * *

><p>The year passed almost peacefully, until a new student showed up. Michele Versalles - her parents were among the best in the fashion community, and were looking to expand in the dance and entertainment community. She was gorgeous, and quickly turned popular amongst the students.<p>

In Layla's opinion, she was conceited, and used money to fake her 'skills'.

During dance class, they had performed a new routine that Helia and Layla had mastered quickly - but Michele hadn't, and she had screamed at them for a long time until her voice went hoarse.

As well as that, she wasn't able to match Helia's intelligence in class.

Every class she became second, taking over Layla's place smugly, but, no matter how hard she tried to, she wasn't able to knock Helia off as top of the class.

Therefore, she started resorting to using her newfound popularity and cunningness to try and get the better of them.

It was hard to do so, and so Michele started with smaller things. Taking Layla's textbook so that she couldn't finish her work (though she still had Helia), stealing Helia's homework (he usually had an extra copy of notes that he shared with Layla), always trying to trip Layla in the hallways, nearly shoving Helia into the lake during the upcoming Winter - it didn't stop.

Then, at last, Michele planted her priceless necklace in Layla's bag.

When discovered, Layla was suspended for a week.

* * *

><p>Layla was <em>furious<em>. She had been framed, and her parents had scolded her severely at how 'stealing' something was not good, especially for their reputation. To _Hell_ with their reputation. Good grief.

She had been forced to do lines at her home, and hadn't been allowed to contact anyone, not even Helia.

Right.

Helia.

Moving quickly outside, to a hidden and secluded glade, she found him sitting there, sketchbook in hand as he examined the icicles that hung off the willow tree that partially blocked the glade. Helia's hair was longer now, his skin pale. His cheeks were flushed, probably from the cold. He wasn't wearing any gloves, and his hands were pale but not trembling as he traced something on his paper.

Layla sat down next to him. "Hey."

"Hey." He responded distractedly. "How was your suspension?"

"Not as fun as people make it out to be."

A faint smile crossed Helia's face.

"How did you think she managed to get my bag? I always have it on me. And I check it every morning to put my books and things."

"I was thinking the same thing." Helia revealed. "And I think I know how she did it."

* * *

><p>Right after Christmas Break, Michele Versalles was suspended for stealing Madame Katherine's jewellery, and forbidden from participating in the End-of-Year concert.<p>

* * *

><p>The End-of-Year concert was chaotic as always. Second-years, such as Layla or Helia, were busy keeping up with the older children as they danced effortlessly, no matter if it was in groups or if individually.<p>

But excitement came around when it was announced that, for once, second-years would have a chance to perform with some of the Seniors, who were in need of extra dancers, as some others had backed out, or had found acsolutely no time to practice.

Only five second-years would be chosen.

Bryan, Daniels, Rhea, Layla and Helia were chosen.

They were all excellent dancers in their own right, and were fast learners as well. Although the Seniors had doubted them for a few minutes, after several practices, they agreed that the second-years were pretty good dancers.

* * *

><p>Layla fidgeted in her chair, looking at the other four second-years amongst the many Seniors and Juniors - the Sophomores and others had all left already.<p>

"Hey, you alright?" Helia asked her, a concerned look on his face.

Layla smiled nervously. "My parents are coming to watch the performance. They're talking about moving me to another school."

Helia frowned. "What?"

Layla shrugged. "They weren't happy when I got suspended. Once they realised that Michele had been behind it the whole time, they were furious with the amount of 'corruption' happening in the school. They said that they would move me into a new school if this school didn't seem good enough."

Helia reached over and squeezed her hand, sending her a reassuring smile. "We'll be fine."

They got ready at the wings, the Seniors smiling at them right before the lights went out on stage. As usual, the dancers on stage rushed offstage, keeping to the side. Afterwards, they ran lightly on stage, in position, ready as the lights turned on. The music started, and they took a deep breath before turning.

* * *

><p>Layla laughed as she ran off-stage, and the Headmistress, Madame Katherine, finished up the End-of-Year Concert.<p>

She met up with Helia, whose eyes were glowing.

"We did it!" Rhea, Bryan and Daniels joined them, all beaming widely.

One Senior stopped by, eyes gentle as he grinned. "Great job, guys."

Once safely backstage, they started talking eagerly about what they were going to do for the Summer Holidays. After much discussion, they split up. Helia and Layla were going back to their dorms to get their things to pack for tomorrow, while the other three were going to the audience to see their parents.

Layla laughed as she talked with Helia about what she was going to do. She wasn't going anywhere special this year, but she was going to hang out with her friends.

Helia was all alone, and Layla felt bad for him, but he seemed fine and happy with staying where he was.

As they walked out in the open air, Layla heard a voice calling her.

"Layla?"

Layla turned, finding her parents right behind them.

"Mum! Dad!" Layla replied, surprised. They were waiting for them near the entrance of the dorms. "Where are we going?"

"Home." Layla's mother said.

"Now?"

Layla's father nodded. "We managed to book an earlier flight, but the airport is further away, so we need to get moving in order to reach there in time."

"Oh." Layla noted. She noticed them staring at someone beside her, and she remembered Helia. "Oh, right. Mom, dad, this is my friend, Helia Aiden. Helia, my mom and dad."

"Nice to meet you," Helia said politely.

"Likewise." While Layla's mother smiled at him, her father remained silent, staring at Helia carefully. His dark hair had hardly grown longer, but it was still considered long for a boy. He was wearing a winter coat over his clothes, and his eyes stood out starkly in his face, still outlined by the makeup that she and Helia had been planning to remove once they were inside their dorms.

"Well, Layla, get your things, and we'll get moving."

"I'll help you." Helia jumped in. Layla smiled at him, looking at her mom and dad with a pointed expression that they both understood far too well. Layla's mother smiled.

"Thank you, Helia."

As the two sprinted back to the dorms, Layla turned to Helia. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Helia shrugged, well, shrugged as well as he could while running. "I've met worse."

Layla laughed, with Helia joining in as they linked hands and continued running into the dorms.


	5. Chapter 3: Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's part I of chapter 3...thanks to Guest and Guest for reviewing...second part should be up in a couple of days...<strong>

* * *

><p>10-year-old Layla stretched, her legs in a perfect split as she first leant to the left and then to the right. Helia plopped down next to her, easily stretching his legs out as he leant first to the right, reaching for his toes, and then the left. Quickly catching up with her, both drew their legs in, folding them easily, foot against foot. Putting their hands firmly on their feet, then leaned forward.<p>

Afterwards, both did a half-backflip, neatly flicking their legs over to land on their feet.

Layla admired the way that Helia always seemed so flexible, and promised herself that she would keep on stretching until she got to the level that Helia had.

It had been a rather pleasant week back in school so far. Helia seemed slightly distracted, but she put it off quickly. Maybe he was just going through something at home. His hair had grown longer, and he himself had grown taller, now taller than her by about half an inch.

She pushed her curly hair out of the way, tugging on her leg-warmers.

"Morning."

Helia smiled at her. "Morning, Layla."

"Finished the History essay?"

Helia nodded, laughing as Layla cursed.

"Great." She didn't manage to get to the maximum, but she was hoping that the teacher wouldn't notice. "You think I could get away with under-doing it a bit?"

Helia shrugged, unable to help her.

"Alright, class," Professor Maria, their dance teacher for this year, entered. "Let's begin."

* * *

><p>"Seems like suspension only made her worse." Helia noted over his meal as he looked at Layla.<p>

Layla scowled at Michele Versalles.

After she had been publicly humiliated last year, she returned strongly and with a vengeance. Around teachers she seemed sweet, but around students, she was impossible, screaming and throwing a fit. Most of her friends were too scared to leave her side now.

Her tantrums had become legendary, but the teachers still remained oblivious.

Out of everyone at the Dance Academy, Michele had raged on them the most. It was a painful process, but it was worth it remembering what she had tried to do last year.

Both looked at one another as Michele ranted on yet another second-year. They couldn't do anything about it, not with the teachers watching and still so believing of Michele. They sighed, raising their cups.

"To another year."

* * *

><p>"And, we are trying something new this year. We are having our own Halloween performance!"<p>

The class exploded in conversation at the news. Halloween had never been widely celebrated, and never had they beed invited to perform in the Halloween performance.

Professor Maria continued. "And, in order to get a role, you will have to audition. Madame Katherine and I will judge, along with several other Professors from the levels above."

More conversation. Performing in front of Madame Katherine, even if it was just for audition, was a big deal. Should she see how talented they were, she would surely bump them up into a higher class. Helia and Layla, sitting next to each other, continued chatting in a lively tone.

"Now, should any of you be interested in performing, whether it is a group performance, solo or duet, then you are to sign up."

And that was it.

* * *

><p>For the next few weeks, it was all the third-years talked about. How they wanted to try out, how they weren't sure about whether they would be good enough. Of course, immediately, both Helia and Layla started to discuss it.<p>

"So, are _you_ going to try out?" Layla asked, tilting her head. All week they had been talking about it, but only Layla had mentioned her plans to audition.

Helia shook his head. "No."

"Why not?" Layla demanded, surprised. "C'mon, it'll be fun!"

Helia shook his head reluctantly. "No. I'm not really for performing in front of people."

"But we did that thing last year!"

"As backup. We were never in the spotlight much."

Layla nodded emphatically. "Then you should practice. Why else would you come here?!"

Helia laughed at her actions. "That doesn't mean that I want to perform in front of such large groups of people."

"Then what's the point if you can't share what you like doing?" Layla asked as they walked into the library from the cafeteria, laden down with books that they were helping their teacher to return.

Helia shrugged as both called a greeting to the librarian, who smiled at them before going back to her laptop. The two found the shelves easily, and started to make their way to it. Helia slotted a book back into place as he sighed.

"Are you ever going to give up?"

"No." Layla said adamantly. "I like dancing, so I want to share it with my friends." _Not that they really realise it much._ She noted mentally in her head. That was one of the many reasons she enjoyed moments like this, alone, with Helia.

"But you're you." Helia insisted. "We're completely different people. You're wonderful in the spotlight. I'm not."

"You never know until you try." Layla protested. She pushed several books between two thick books, before reaching from Helia to get another book to place back onto the top shelf. She jumped up onto the stepladder that was there for precisely that reason. "And you can audition with me! So you won't be alone." She placed both hands on her hips and nodded, looking satisfied.

Helia let out a faint smile as they finished returning the last of the books to the shelves. He helped Layla leap down from stepladder. "If it really bothers you that much, I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>As promised, Helia, after much begging and persuading and bugging from Layla, finally agreed to audition with Layla, though he remained apprehensive. Layla constantly tried to get him to relax, and almost succeeded as they neared the audition date.<p>

They spent the time that Professor Maria gave them in class practicing, while also watching some of the other third-years practice their own moves. Layla finally felt slightly apprehensive, because they were _good_, but she stayed in her routine with Helia.

Having Helia with her made her more reassured.

Finally, the date approached. Waiting outside, both looked at each other, mentally going over the steps in their head. Helia noticed Layla's unusually pale complexion and smiled, taking her hand and squeezing it. "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

Layla returned the smile nervously.

Professor Maria poked her head out of the door as a soloist audition walked out, looking relieved. Michele Versalles was next to them. "Good luck, losers."

Layla glared at her as Professor Maria smiled at the pair. "You're up next, Layla, Helia."

They walked into the empty dance room, and Layla tried to control her breathing. She exchanged a quick glance with Helia, who smiled at her, shrugging as if to say '_well, we're here now, aren't we?_'

There was a small table nearby, and a music-player sat on it. The Professors from all years were there to judge, including Madame Katherine. Helia and Layla examined her carefully. She had thick black hair tied up in a bun. Her face was all sharp angles, but there was a warm expression on it, and the tender look in her deep green hawk-like eyes reassured them somewhat.

Madame Katherine smiled at both, though it looked slightly detached. Layla squared her shoulders, staring back defiantly. "Well, you two, let's begin."

Both got into position, and the music started playing.

As the instrumental reached the vocals, Layla shifted slightly, eye catching Helia's dark blue one.

The movements, so well-rehearsed by now, fell into place without Layla even thinking. Both her and Helia's movements were fluid, graceful. As the music reached the second verse, she lost herself in the music, forgetting that the Professors were there, and merely looking at Helia, who accompanied her every step.

As the song finished it's final chorus, they stopped, Layla's face flushed with the adrenaline of performing. She grinned at Helia, who grinned back, eyes bright. They turned to the Professors, who were clapping. Professor Maria looked especially proud, but for reasons why, they didn't know.

Madame Katherine looked satisfied. "Thank you, you two."

They took it as their cue to leave, and exited. Once safely outside, Professor Maria once again poked her head out. "Michele, Agnes, Christina, Germaine and Tina? You can all come in now."

* * *

><p>The audition results were announced. Layla nearly screamed when Helia brought her the list of performances. Along with their pair, only three other performances from the third-year managed to get in. Michele's pop group got in, along with Luna's solo act and two boys' duet performance - Roden and Tyler. Only four out of the dozens of auditions.<p>

When she managed to meet Luna again, Layla congratulated her. She quite liked Luna - the girl was quiet, and a shy blonde beauty. Her mother was German, her father was Russian, and both had wanted her to follow her passion. Luna, whose eyes were aglow, beamed at her, and congratulated her and Helia.

Layla offered to help Luna, and vice versa. After they agreed on a date, they started to practice together.

* * *

><p>The Halloween concert went smoothly. For the third-years, the two boys would go first. After that was Michele's group, then Luna, and, finally, Helia and Layla. Luna fretted in her black and beige dress as they watched Michele's performance. It was good, there was no denying it.<p>

"I'm not gonna be able to beat that." Luna muttered, nervously twisting her blonde hair.

Helia smiled reassuringly at her. He seemed to have this aura that calmed anyone down. "Don't worry, Luna. They may be a group, but you're the only soloist. You'll do _great_."

Layla nodded, in total agreement with him. "Yeah. You'll wipe the _floor_ with your dance!"

Luna giggled at her friend's actions, before taking a deep breath.

The only mistake was the one that Michele accidentally made but covered up. After the applause, the girls sauntered off to the other end. Luna took a deep breath, and all three waited for the music to come on. As the instrumental beginning started, Luna skipped lightly onstage, beginning her performance.

Her movements were strong and confident, and Layla felt a surge of pride for her shy friend.

Their eyes widened as they saw Luna twist, and fall. They leaned forward automatically as her eyes caught theirs. Both gestured for her to go on, encouraging grins on their faces. Luna took a deep breath, and immediately continued as if she hadn't fallen at all.

When the music finally ended, Luna bowed her head. Thunderous applause followed, Helia and Layla cheering for her at the back. Luna exited the stage in the direction that she had first gone on, and wished Helia and Layla to 'break a leg'.

Both walked lightly on stage, and Layla caught Helia's eye. They grinned, and the music started.

* * *

><p>The concert was a success. Professor Maria watched the third-years with a careful eye, Madame Katherine sitting next to her. "Luna has potential, doesn't she, Madame?"<p>

Madame Katherine nodded. "Indeed she does. You have taught her well, if she can fall and continue on like this. She is a strong one."

Professor Maria smiled. "And what did you think of the rest?"

Madame Katherine clucked thoughtfully. "The boys showed potential, but they…they just couldn't convey the right sort of emotion that they had nearly succeeded in before. I guess it was nerves. The girls…they were brilliant, there's no denying it, but they need to work more on coordination. They missed several steps. Again, I believe it was nerves."

"And the last pair?" Professor Maria prompted.

"You get your wish, Maria." Madame Katherine grinned. "They were stunning."


	6. Chapter 3: Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoy! <strong>

* * *

><p>Layla awoke, shivering. Christmas and the cold had come quickly. Again, Layla had decided to stay at the Academy to accompany Helia, who had to remain there. Both had had a heated argument about it, with Helia thinking that Layla would have a better time at home, with her friends and family.<p>

Layla had won the argument by saying, "But you're my friend too, Helia."

"Layla!"

Layla yelped and nearly fell off her bed. "What is it?"

Helia gestured to the window. "We're barricaded inside!"

"_What_?!" Layla leapt out of her bed and looked outside. Snow was coming down in heavy blankets. Through the thick blizzard, there was a glimpse of the school, completely covered with snow…nearly _6 feet high_!

Layla opened her laptop, which rested in her luggage under her bed, and logged on. She loaded the new report, and groaned as she saw how slow it it would take. "Signal's weak."

Helia smiled at her impatience, but looked at the page as it finally loaded.

_Blizzard hits the Outskirts!_

_After the heavy snow, or what folks thought was the heavy snow in the city, it returns with a vengeance in the outskirts. Temperatures have dropped beneath -10degrees Celsius, and you shouldn't expect it to rise for another few days! The blizzard has done some serious damage to many places in the Outskirts, and, when last checked, has reached up to 5 feet high! _

_For safety, citizens in the Outskirts are suggested to wait until the blizzard clears out before getting supplies for a long week. Dress warmly, even inside, folks, because this doesn't look like it will end soon! _

Helia looked at the time. "This was barely an hour before. The snow's risen by nearly a foot in that amount of time."

Madame Katherine entered the room quickly. "Oh good, both of you are here."

"Madame Katherine!" Both of them chorused.

"Come along. We're all in the hall now. There're mattresses there and duvets. We have enough food, but we need to keep all of you together, especially since parents are trying to phone their children. The signal's strongest in the hall."

Both nodded. "May I go and get my things first?" Helia asked.

Madame Katherine nodded. "Be quick. Meet us in the hall in 10 minutes."

Helia nodded, and leapt out of the bed through the door.

Once all were prepared inside the hall, Layla looked around. Not a lot of children had remained in the Academy.

Luna was there, and she waved at the two of them to put their sleeping bags next to her. They gladly did so. Along with her, there were only three other students, two of which were fifth-years and one of which was a first-year.

He looked around nervously, huddling in his sleeping bag, which was isolated from the others.

Helia walked over to him. "Hey."

The boy startled. "Hi." He blinked. "You're Helia Aiden, aren't you?"

Helia smiled. "Yeah." He frowned slightly. "You know me?"

"Of course I know you." The boy grinned. "You and Layla Andros performed in the Halloween concert, right?"

Helia smiled. "Yeah." The boy fell silent. "So you wanna join us over there? You're looking quite lonely."

The boy looked up in astonishment. "Yeah…can I?

"Why not?"

The boy grinned as he grabbed his things. "My name's Tenzin Arc, by the way."

"Nice to meet you."

Tenzin lay his sleeping bag next to Helia's.

"Tenzin, this is Layla and Luna. Guys, this is Luna."

Luna smiled at him kindly. "What are you doing here during the Christmas holidays?"

Tenzin shrugged. "My mother is sick. Father is working to pay off her medical bills."

"And your relatives?"

"All on holiday. No one wants me at this time - my parents are busy, and my friends are all on holiday."

Layla nodded. "Fine. If they don't want you, you can join us."

* * *

><p>After the holidays, and the then 8-feet of snow, normalcy returned to the Academy. However, in their first week back, Professor Maria asked to see the both of them after class. Both approached her. "Professor Maria?"<p>

Professor Maria looked up. "Ah, good." She smiled as she gestured for both students to sit. "I've called you today because of your performance at the Halloween concert, and your overall performance."

"Oh." Layla muttered. "We're not in trouble, are we?"

Professor Maria laughed. "Of course not! Well, I have spoke to Madame Katherine, and, based on your progress and achievements in this class, we have agreed to bump you up a level."

"What?" Layla asked, dumbfounded.

Professor Maria laughed again. "Madame Katherine was impressed with both of your performances. Seeing as your grades are already brilliant, she is planning on moving you up to an advanced class by next week, at the latest."

Layla stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. Luckily, Helia acted before she could say something stupid. "Thank you!"

Professor Maria smiled at him, and then nodded for them to leave. "We'll talk about this more tomorrow, you two."

Helia nodded, and led Layla away.

"Are you okay?"

Layla nodded dazedly. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

Helia's laugh echoed through the hallway.

* * *

><p>Michele had been <em>furious<em> when she had found out what happened. She had talked to Professor Maria, had her parents talk to both Professor Maria and Madame Katherine, but their minds were made up: Helia and Layla would be skipping a year and moving to the fourth-year level halfway through the school year.

Luna had been delighted for them both, before revealing that she was leaving the Academy that year to go to a dance academy in Russia.

Of course, fourth-year was harder, but both coped expertly. Both excelled at dance, but for studies…Helia was the one who understood the concepts. Layla never understood how, and knew better than to ask as he helped her with her homework.

Near the end of the year, it had finally reached a boiling point.

Fourth-years were allowed to audition for the end-of-year concert performances, while third-years were stuck with performing in a group. Madame Katherine had approached the two, and expressed her hopes that both would audition. After much talking, it was agreed.

Both auditioned for the end-of-year concert.

Both got a performance in it.

Then, on the day right before the end-of-year concert, Michele decided to ruin Layla's costume. It was quite dramatic, in Layla's opinion. And quite serious. Michele had had some of her friends distract the Professors in charge and the lady that was handling the outfits.

She had then approached the outfits which were in the biggest and most commonly-used fitting room. After getting her boyfriend, Tyler, to ask for the key, he handed it to her, and she had used it to get into the room.

It was planned quite well.

The only thing she didn't expect was for Professor Linan to catch her while at it. The fifth-year Professor had entered, making last-minute preparations for Elsa, a talented fifth-year's, solo performance. He had eluded Michele's friends, as they had approached the teacher's lounge where most of the teachers usually resided.

Professor Linan had escaped a few minutes before Michele's group of friends had entered

When he had caught her, he had dragged her over to Madame Katherine and the other Professors. With their leader being caught, Michele's group immediately broke down. Madame Katherine suspended them, after much deliberation with the teachers. Their parents were to be informed.

Michele, however, faced a different punishment. Her parents were informed, and she was expelled on the spot.

She was never to come back to the Academy.

The next day, Helia and Layla rejoiced when they found out the news. Not long after, they performed brilliantly, according to the parents who had watched their performance. Their performance was highlighted in the programme.

Layla's parents attended, proud of their daughter. Helia's aunt and uncle didn't come.

But it finally came to a time when they had to leave once again back home. For some reason, Helia seemed unusually skittish as he prepared to go home. Layla frowned at him. "Are you okay?"

Helia nodded nervously. "Sure." He smiled weakly.

Layla examined him critically. There was something that he wasn't telling her. But before she could actually ask him, her parents arrived to take her home.

But before she left, she turned back to him. "You'll call me if you need help, right?"

Helia's smile brightened just the fraction, but Layla felt glad that she could do that. "Y-yeah. Yeah." He nodded.

"See ya next year!"


End file.
